Fire Burns Brighter in the Darkness
by treesinthestarlight
Summary: Fallaway Pickett (Flame Princess) was a normal teenager. When an accidental spill of chemicals changes her body, she has to choose between justice or friendship. Rated T for subject matter and violence. FlameLee. Weird, right? AU/OOC.


**So this is basically in our normal era, and Jake is not included. Sorry, but I have to sacrifice. This is centered on Flame Princess and her relationship with the impossible: Marshall Lee. Sounded great to me, but I'm not a fan of the pairing. Just seemed perfect for the story. They are all in high school, entering college. I only own my characters.**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time isn't mine. It belongs to Pendleton Ward.**

Hi. I'm Fallaway Pickett. You can call me Falla. I'm your average geek, complete with the glasses. I always have my hair tied in my beret, my hands always clutching books, and I'm always in detention.

I'm not that smart. Why? That's because I read in class. So I catch up by reading my textbooks. But it's not enough.

So I study at home after I do my homework. And then sometimes I watch a bit of TV and maybe use my computer. But it's still not enough.

Why don't I just read at home? Honestly, I don't know. But if I had a reason, I'd know it.

Anyway, it was a nice normal day at home. I am studying and doing my homework and watching TV. It's very easy to do this **(A/N: It really is easy. I do it all the time when I have school)**. Once it turns to commercial, study and vice versa. Books, notebooks, pencils, pens are littered around me. I try my best not to sit on them.

That afternoon, I didn't tie my hair or even put it in my beret. I always let my hair down at home. But only I see how I look. If someone unexpectedly shows up, like a visitor or whatever, I quickly tie my hair and put on my beret.

I just don't want people seeing me like this. My crazy blond hair seems weird. The only other person who has seen me like this is my friend, Hayley. But that's another story.

I start writing down notes, doing equations, flipping through books to find answers vigorously before the show starts up. I feel my phone buzz in my jeans pocket. I fumble for it and find that Janicka, or Nicka, for short, my other friend, texted me, inviting me for a party at her parents' company. Her parents are scientists who are very successful, having recently found a cure of cancer **(A/N: This is fictional, so the cure for cancer hasn't been found yet. Sorry for any thoughts you might have thought ****)**.

**Nicka: **_Please come! It's going to be a boredom-fest if I'm there all alone!_

I press the buttons, hitting SEND after.

Silence.

**Falla: **_Can't your older sis come?_

**Nicka: **_She left for college a week ago, remember?_

**Hayley: **_What's the dress code?_

As I wait for Nicka's reply, I scoop up the pens and pencils and drop them in my pen case. I stack up the books and shove them in my bag. While arranging my papers, my phone beeps. I hastily put the papers in my filecase and read the message.

**Nicka: **_Formal. Meaning dresses. And Falla, please tell me you're NOT wearing your beret! Just wear it down!_

**Falla:**_ Okay, fine. I'll wear it down. But I'm going to brush it. It's crazy wild and curly!_

**Hayley:**_ Oh! Falla, remember that nice light blue dress you wore to the spring formal? It totally goes with your eyes! Wear that!_

I sigh. That dress. It belonged to my sister, before she…

I put the thought aside as I race upstairs to find the dress. It's sleeveless, with a white lace trim. It has a layer of clear fabric with Swarovski stones on the inside. It was a pleated bottom.

I look at the dress for a while before texting back.

**Falla: **_I'm wearing the dress. And I'm wearing my hair down. But I need someone to help me with my makeup._

**Hayley:**_ I'll help! I'll be at your place, okay?_

**Falla:**_ Thanks, Hayley. Oh, and can you brush my hair and braid it with some of these ribbons I found in my drawer?_

**Nicka:**_ Falla!_

**Falla:**_ What? Can I at least braid it?_

**Hayley:**_ I will, Fal. And wear your contacts! Mark's going to be there!_

I wince at the last sentence. I use my contacts for home, not for public. But for Mark…

Mark Lee is the most popular boy in my school. His real name is Marshall Lee, but his nickname is Mark. His parents are collaborators with Janicka's, so obviously he's going to attend. I don't have a crush, but I don't hate him either.

**Falla: **_Fine. But only because I want too!_

**Nicka:**_ He's got to fall for you! You looked stunning in that dress! And with you hair down and no glasses…._

**Hayley:**_ You'll look like a superstar!_

I giggle at Hayley's text. I remove my clothes, put on a strapless bra, and put on the dress. I wash my face for the makeup and put some cologne on me as well. I wait patiently for Hayley, and after about ten minutes, she arrives, clutching her huge makeup kit and a garment bag.

"Hayley! Are you going to dress up here?" I say. She nods. "Yup! Why? Because you have a full-length mirror!" she explains. Stunned, she drags me to my dresser, props up on of her huge mirrors on the wall, and gets to work. She's a genius with makeup. Her mom works in a makeup factory, so she brings home unwanted samples and gives then to Hayley. It's kind of obvious why she has the big kit.

After about a ton of powder, she's finished. I look at myself in the mirror, but the person I see isn't me.

She is beautiful. She is pretty. Nothing like me. Her hair is perfect, gold and silver entwined in her braid. I can't believe this is actually me.

"Hayley, I…" I stumble, at a loss for words. Hayley blinks away a tear. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Now come on, help me in this dress."

The dress is pale pink with yellow trim. It has a flower design wrapping around the bodice. It is simple yet eye-catching.

I help her with her makeup and hair and we're off to the Petrikov Museum of Science plaza, which is where the party is being held. Mr. Simon Petrikov **(A/N: Villain hint)**, the head and owner of the museum, recently created a serum for having certain powers, depending on the person. It's not yet stable, so he had to add a few tweaks to it. But other than that, he assured everyone that it was almost finished and would be up and running by next week.

We arrive at the party. We see Nicka outside in a lavender dress with white highlight and a poufy outer covering.

"Guys, come on! You have to meet Mr. Petrikov! My parents insist!" she snaps. She grabs our wrists and drags us to the middle of the plaza. "Mr. Petrikov?" she asks timidly, poking a man in the back. He turns around, and he has a brown beard, streaked with gray. "Why, hello, Janicka. Are these your friends?" he smiles. Nicka smiles back. "Yes, Mr. Petrikov. This is Hayley"-she says, gesturing to Hayley-"and this is Fallaway," she says, gesturing to me. Mr. Petrikov looks at me. "Well, aren't you a gem?" he compliments me. I blush for some stupid reason, probably because no one has ever told me that.

Janicka squeals. "Hey, Falla. Look who just arrived," she says, pointing at the door.

I see Mark in a nice blue tuxedo, his black hair held back by gel. He is heading towards us. Hayley pushes me forward. My eyes widen and I look back. "Hayley!" I hiss. She shrugs. "Talk to him!" I muster all my courage and walk over to him. "Uh, hi, Mark," I say. He turns to me. "Do I know you?" he says. Then he blinks. "Fallaway?" I nod shyly. "That's me! The one and only Fallaway Pickett!" I reply. "Wow, you look so…different, I almost didn't recognize you there," he says shyly. _Does he like me? _The question races around in my mind. He holds out his hand. "Want to dance?" he says. I take his hand, unsure, and then he pulls me towards him.

I blush. "Mark? What are you-" "Shh. Let's just dance. You have danced before, right?" he whispers. I nod my head, just as the song switches to a slow song. We dance, almost beautifully, and the song ends, our foreheads touching. He pulls away awkwardly and coughs. "I'll see you," he says timidly. I nod. "Okay. See you in History." He weaves in and out of the crowd, going where, I have no idea.

I turn and see Mr. Petrikov, with an uncorked vial full of clear liquid. He bumps into me and the liquid spills onto my skin and my face and my mouth. I accidentally swallow the liquid. I try to cough it out of my system, but it's too late. He gasps and corks the vial. "I'm sorry, Fallaway. Excuse me," he half-whispers. I move out of the way, but the slight movement makes my head spin. I confusingly make my way out of the plaza, clutching my purse. I hail a taxi and it takes me home. I pay the driver a lot more than I should have, but my head is spinning for fiercely that I tell him to keep the change.

I walk up the porch steps and I unlock the door. I climb up the stairs, remove the dress, wash off the makeup, remove my contacts but I don't undo the braid. I drift to sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, hoping for a good night's sleep.

**A/N: Wow. That was probably the longest I have ever written. And yes, Simon Petrikov is the name of a character in Adventure Time. Guess who and I'll give you a licorice cookie.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
